Hermanos
by x-Malfoy-x
Summary: Esa noche iba a ser diferente a las demás. ¿Sería la última? Uchihacest.
1. POV Itachi

**Hermanos**

Volvía a entrar de puntillas en tu habitación. Se había vuelto mi costumbre, mi vicio. Cada noche me aventuraba en tu oscuro cuarto, cuando estaba ya seguro que habías caído rendido del sueño. Hoy no iba a ser diferente de los demás, si no hubiera sido por un pequeño detalle. Estabas sentado encima de tu cama, mirándome entre la oscuridad, como si estuvieras esperándome.

-¿Que quieres? -Me preguntaste algo descolocado al ver como me paraba frente a ti sin mediar palabra.

-Verte -Conteste sin más.

-Vete -Te echaste la colcha por encima de la cabeza.

A pesar de tu orden, seguía allí inmóvil, incapaz de moverme, de dejarte, de conciliar el sueño sin ti.

-Sasuke...-Mi voz sonó suave, casi en un susurro apenas inaudible.

-Uhm -Gruñiste y te tapaste aun más.

¿Por que? ¿Por que ese despreció? ¿Te molestaba que no tuviera tiempo de entrenarte? ¿Es eso?

Se me escapo de las manos. Si por mi fuera habría dedicado media vida a estar contigo.

Roce tu cabeza por encima de las sabanas. Pocos eran los momentos en que podía sentirte así. Sin nadie que se entrometiera. Solos tu y yo.

Me deshice mi coleta y deje que mis cabellos cayeran acariciando mis hombros.

-Sasuke.. -

Esta vez me miraste y yo aproveche para echarme sobre el mullido colchón. Te quejaste empezando a patalear como un niño pequeño. Me encanta verte de ese modo.

-Vete a tu habitación -Protestaste de mala gana. Yo mientras seguía sin inmutarme. Eres realmente adorable -¿Por que viniste? -

Vaya pregunta. Por ti, porque no aguantaba ni un segundo más sin verte. Porque cada vez que tengo una nueva misión me muero de pensar que quizás...quizás no regrese. Estoy demasiado harto de fingir. No soporto irme lejos y no saber cuando volveré. Exploto por decírtelo y no puedo. Ahora que te tengo delante se me hace imposible. Ya eres mayor, pero conservas esa inocencia tuya que me veo incapaz de borrar.

-¿Recuerdas cuando dormíamos los dos juntos porque papa estaba fuera y tu creías que algún ninja malvado te secuestraria? -Me eche a reír al recordarlo.

Me miraste con un puchero y asentiste. Te abrace por la cintura y te atraje hacia mi. Se que no te gustan los mimos, que para tu forjado orgullo son demasiado, aun así no me lo replicaste y te dejaste hacer. En ese momento no necesitaba más.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Podía sentir tu corazón palpitar, enérgico y con fuerza. Para mi nada más hermoso.

-Sasuke... -Pronunciar tu nombre entre mis labios era un placer. Desgastarlo, gritarlo, susurrarlo.

-Aniki... -Tus oscuros ojos se mezclaron entre los míos.

¿Alguna vez habrás pensado en lo que significa ser hermanos? ¿En que ese hilo invisible que nos une es más fuerte que un simple lazo de sangre?

Me acomode encima de ti, echando mis manos por encima de tu cabeza.

-Pesas...-Te quejaste.

Yo te mire con ternura y empece a rozar mis dedos por entre tus mejillas. Estaban frías y suaves. Como siempre. Esta mal que lo diga, pero ya desde que tuve la suficiente madurez para admitirlo, supe que tenias un atractivo incomparable. Tu nívea piel añadida a tu buen formado cuerpo y mirada profunda, crean una provocación desbordante. Si, me provocas, sin que hagas nada. Me incitas a querer más. Has creado en mi una puta adicción. Soy adicto a ti Sasuke.

-¿Mucho? -A pesar de que mis ojos te intimidaban no apartaste la mirada. Eso me estremeció por completo.

Nuestro nivel esta todavía muy lejos de poder compararse. Aun así tu nunca te has rendido. Intentas superarme con todas tus ganas. ¿Jamás vas a parar verdad? Me enorgullece poder ser yo tu inspiración, tus ganas de superate.

Voy bajando hasta su cuello y noto como te tensas. ¿Estas nervioso? Tu piel se rinde ante mi tacto, dejándome paso. ¿No vas a frenarme? Yo no me veo con fuerzas de hacerlo.

Algunos mechones se cuelan por entre tu frente dándote un aspecto rebelde. Los aparto con suma delicadeza.

-Me han asignado una nueva misión de Rango S -Dije rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado.

Tu ya sabias lo que conllevaba. Debía marchar a la mañana siguiente y pasar al menos dos semanas fuera. Volveríamos a separarnos. Te había prometido reforzar tus habilidades con el Shuriken y otra vez tenia que aplazar nuestros planes. Odiaba haberme convertido en un ninja de élite. ¿Por que no podían dejarme en paz?

Tu rostro se descoloco por completo y la decepción hizo mella en el. ¿Te dolía verdad? Ni te imaginas a mi...

En un impulso me apodere de tu boca. Quería borrar todo rastro de sufrimiento que hubiera podido causarte. Quería demostrarte que si aguantaba todo aquello era porque tu estabas ahí.

Tus labios quedaron estáticos y enrojecidos al despegarme de ellos. Me miraste chocado. En ese momento miles de pensamientos afloraron en mi mente. Casi todos de inseguridad y miedo de tu reacción. ¿Me odiarías? ¿Te daría asco?

Espere una respuesta que no llego. Seguías inmóvil. ¿Acaso me estabas dando permiso para continuar? Por favor...Sea lo que sea hazlo rápido.

-¿Que haces? -Cuestionaste como si no supieras de que va la cosa.

¿No te das cuenta? De que muero...De que he perdido ya completamente la razón.

Me incorpore dispuesto a marcharme. Por dentro un cumulo de emociones me impedía respirar con normalidad.

-Estúpido -Me llamaste y pare en seco.

Quede sentado encima de la cama dándote la espalda. No me atrevía a mirarte de nuevo. No después de lo que había echo.

Oí como te levantabas y acercabas hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mi.

¿Que iba a pasar ahora? Quizás hubiera sido mejor controlarme, como llevaba haciendo desde años.

Mañana me iría y tendría que aguantar el peso de tu desprecio. Eso si que no podría soportarlo. Maldije interiormente al mundo entero. A mi cuerpo por traicionarme. A mi mente por jugarme malas pasadas. A ti.

-Sa...-

-¿Cuando volverás? -Interrumpiste. Me esperaba de todo menos esa pregunta.

-No lo sé -Respondí con total sinceridad. No podía asegurarte volver. No quería hacer de nuevo falsas promesas. No más.

-Tsk...-Estabas enfadado.

Me giré y tenias el rostro empapado. Mi corazón se encogió por completo. Apretabas tus nudillos con rabia. Me desespere.

-No llores -Alargue mi mano hasta rozar tus húmedas mejillas -Alguien tan miserable no merece tus lagrimas...-Espete.

Negaste y dejaste escondida tu mirada tras tu cabello.

Desee con todas mis fuerzas poder llevarte conmigo. Me daba igual ponerme en peligro. Si los de Konoha me sancionaban por hacerlo. Cuando se trataba de ti todo pasaba a segundo plano.

-No vayas -Suplicaste haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por aguantar el llanto.

-Debo ir...-Lo sabias. Te lo había explicado millones de veces. Y seguías insistiendo -Si no cumplo con las ordenes podrían expulsarme de aquí -Si eso pasara no me quedaría más remedio que...

-Pero no es justo -Gritaste alzando la voz.

De repente me horrorice. Me fije en las marcas que tenias en tus brazos. Cicatrices y magulladuras bastante profundas. Cuando te viste descubierto las escondiste pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cogí tu muñeca duramente.

-¿Quien te hizo esto? -Mi fría mirada se clavo en la tuya exigiendo una respuesta.

-...-

-¡Contesta! -Brame.

Tenia los nervios a flor de piel. Podía soportar muchas cosas. Verte herido no era una de ellas. Te empuje tan fuerte que chocaste contra el cabezal en un golpe seco.

-Dime quien te lo hizo...-Me mirabas asustado -Sasuke...

Hasta cierto punto podía reprimirme. Pero ya bastante tensión llevaba dentro como para aguantar más. En ese momento hubiera matado al primero que se me cruzara sin contemplaciones.

-¡HABLA! -Tu cuerpo temblaba y el mio también. De ira.

-Lo hice yo...-Susurraste intentando deshacerte de mi agarre en vano.

Un grito desgarrador afloro de tu garganta. Las marcas de mis dedos sobre tu piel podían apreciarse perfectamente.

-Suel...-Protestaste -tame...

-¿Tan masoquista eres como para provocarte todas esas heridas? -Chillé importándome bien poco si alguien llegaba a oírme -¿Por que lo haces?

-Fue...-Tragaste duro -entrenando...Quería... -Te solté.

-Entiendo -Suspire y salí de la habitación.

Cuando regrese seguías en la misma posición. No me dirigiste la palabra. Tu cuerpo se había relajado un poco. Saque del botiquín que había traído un par de gasas y un antiséptico. Empece a curarte las heridas despacio.

-Ahh...-

-Esto va a dolerte un poco...-Te advertí.

Cerraste los ojos y otro gemido se escapo de tus labios. Seguramente te estaba doliendo como no puedo ni imaginarme, pero no te quejaste. Cuando terminé exhalaste pesadamente.

-Ya está. Al menos así no se te infectaran -Estaba furioso y como no estarlo. Habías estado machacándote el cuerpo hasta acabar así. Todo por tu puto capricho de superarme.

-Itachi...-Pocas veces me llamabas por mi nombre. Solo lo hacías cuando algo iba mal -No tienes que preocuparte por mi...Ya no soy un niño -Tu tono de voz no acompañaba tus palabras, ya que sonaba inseguro.

-Deja de pedirme imposibles.

-Baka -

-¿Quieres volverte más fuerte verdad? -Tus ojos se iluminaron ante mi pregunta -Puedo convertirte en el Uchiha más poderoso que haya existido. Eso si, no va a ser fácil.

-¿Como? -Tus ansias y tu sangre de vencedor podían más que cualquier adversidad. Fue en ese momento cuando tuve la certeza que llegarías a ser el mejor.

Tú. Mi pequeño hermano. Habías crecido tanto. Tenias razón. Ya no eras un crió. Yo me empeñaba en verte así.

Lo había decidido y era el momento. Si para que tu fueras reconocido tenia que sacrificarme yo, lo haría gustoso.

-Odiándome -Tu expresión reflejo incomprensión.

Antes de que pudieras replicar volví a tomar la palabra.

-Odiame. Superarme y una vez lo hayas conseguido...Dejaré que me mates con tus propias manos.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? -Frunciste el ceño -Jamás haría algo así.

-Entonces nunca serás capaz de sobrepasarme -Sentencié sin reparar que habías entrelazado tus brazos por entre mi cuello.

Te colgaste y pude sentir tu pecho caliente sobre mi.

-Si es necesario que lo haga para ser mejor....Entonces no quiero...-Tu aliento chocaba en mi cara -No quiero...

¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Fuego? Todo mi cuerpo vibró y se tenso al escucharte. En un instante todo mi ser se alteró.

¿Acaso me estaba enamorando de mi propio hermano? No...aun peor. Lo estaba. En mi vida había sentido algo semejante. Cualquier placer que hubiera podido sentir era insignificante comparado con el que Sasuke podía brindarme. Mi corazón se aceleró.

Tus ojos negros me miraban fijamente, como si quisieran penetrar en mi mente y poder descubrir que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Te amo -No fui consciente de lo que había dicho hasta segundos después cuando tu boca se pego a la miá.

Me estabas besando. Me costo reaccionar. Cuando lo hice te cogí de la nuca y acorte aun más la distancia pegándote totalmente contra mi cuerpo. Era delicioso. El beso se volvió demandante y brusco cuando descargue todas mis ganas de ti en el. Tu saliva se mezclo entre la mía y nuestras lenguas jugaron en una disputa por llevar el control. Al separarnos teníamos la respiración entrecortada y me ardía aun más el cuerpo.

No sabía si lo habías echo en un impulso o realmente lo deseabas tanto como yo, más no le dí importancia.

Me deshice de tu camiseta tirándola al suelo, para luego hacer lo mismo con la miá. Quedo al descubierto tu torso desnudo. Ya no era el de un niño, sino el de un hombre. Las yemas de mis dedos recorrieron tu piel hasta llegar a tus pezones. Los apreté. Bese tu cuello. Mis cabellos caían por sobre tu piel. Entrelazaste tu mano en ellos, recogiéndolos.

-¿Te gusta mi pelo? -Susurre en tu oído con voz ronca.

-Me gusta....-

Sonreí y te eche sobre la cama.

-¿Y que más te gusta? -

Tus mejillas pálidas ahora habían adquirido un tono rosado demasiado tentador. Me excitaba ver como yo provocaba esas reacciones en ti.

Lleve mi mano al cierre de mi pantalón y lo desabroche ante tu atenta mirada. Tenia mi miembro a punto de estallar, tanto que empezaba a dolerme.

¿Podías imaginarte hasta que punto me ponías cachondo? Estaba empalmado, al máximo. Tenia tanto calor que pequeñas gotitas de sudor se reflejaban en mi pecho.

-Así me tienes...-Volvías a quedarte callado, mirándome detenidamente.

Como siguieras así iba a correrme sin siquiera tocarte. Te bese, con furia y desdén. No bastaba una vez, quería poseer tus labios por una eternidad. Cuanto advertí que te faltaba el aire, me separe para luego volver a pegar mi boca ansiosa a la tuya.

Te empape en mi sudor y yo en el tuyo. Empezaba a volverse asfixiante. No pude contenerme más.

-¿Quieres? -Te pregunte desaciendome de las molestas prendas que aun llevabas.

-Ah...-Diste un pequeño brinco al sentir mi piel caliente rozar tu erección.

Tanto tiempo pasaba fuera que aun en mi mente tenia el recuerdo de tu figura infantil. Nada parecido al que ahora estaba en su lugar. Tus piernas estaban duras y bien formadas, al igual que el resto. Tan solo tu cara angelical lograba desafinar con tu cuerpo de demonio.

Ardería contigo en el infierno si me lo pidieras....

-Estas duro...-Afirme bajando mi cabeza hasta tus testículos para acto seguido lamerlos.

Jadeaste. Grabe esos sonidos en mi cabeza para no olvidarme jamás de ellos. Tu ronca voz me taladraba. Subí hasta llegar a tu polla. La lamí de arriba, abajo. Cuando vi que estabas en el límite la metí entera en mi boca provocandote un gran espasmo. Arqueaste la espalda de puro placer. ¿Querías más? Iba a demostrarte que solo yo podía llevarte hasta rozar el cielo.

Seguí el camino que marcaba tu piel, llegando a tu ombligo. Lo delinee con mi saliva. Tenias los ojos cerrados. Quería que tu también recordaras aquello.

-Mirame -Te ordene.

Basto una palabra miá para que tu cuerpo volviera a tensarse. Me acerque hasta tu oído susurrándote;

-Será mejor que nunca olvides quien es tu dueño -La remota posibilidad de que otro pudiera probarle como yo lo estaba haciendo me enfermada -Si alguien se atreve a tocarte, le matare. Si te atreves a tocar a alguien...Te mataré -Lo haría.

Mis dedos se abrieron paso en tu estrecha entrada sin avisar. La furia y el placer se mezclaron. Fácil era que perdiera la cabeza, mucho más si se trataba de mi hermano.

Dos, tres. En unos segundos estaba desvirgandote el trasero con mis propias manos. Tus gemidos hicieron eco en la habitación.

Al cabo de un rato estaba follandote como un puto desesperado. Mi vientre chocaba contra el tuyo. Estaba clavandotela con todas mis fuerzas. Sin compasión alguna, arrancandote gritos de placer, de dolor, de éxtasis.

Me aferre a tus hombros y de una estocada me corrí en un interior. Tu ya lo habías echo en varias ocasiones. Había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevábamos haciéndolo. Salí despacio y me acomode a tu lado.

-Lo siento -No supe si eran las palabras correctas pero en ese momento fue todo lo que pude decirte.

-No lo olvidaré -Pronunciaste captando toda mi atención -No lo haré.

¿Era esa una forma de decirme que aceptabas formar parte de mi? ¿Que no había sido una ilusión? Mi felicidad se desbordo y te abrace posesivamente. Así nos quedamos largas horas, hasta que al fin caíste dormido y agotado por el esfuerzo. Yo también estaba cansado, pero no iba a dormir. Quería recrearme en ti, verte hasta que amanecería. Luego ya no podría hacerlo.

Al salir el sol estaba ya lejos de la villa. Quería despedirme, pero era mejor no hacerlo. Me dolería demasiado. Espero que algún día entiendas, el porque hago todo esto...

Que si vivo, si muero.... Es por ti.

**Fin.**


	2. POV Sasuke

Oí tus pasos a lo lejos.

¿Todavía crees que no me dado cuenta? Finjo estar dormido mientras tu invades cada noche mi habitación observándome en la oscuridad. ¿Por que? ¡Estaba ya harto!

Me senté encima de la cama e impaciente espere hasta que entraste y al verme despierto te desconcertaste.

-¿Que quieres? -Pregunte directo. ¿Hasta cuando pensabas seguir con esta estúpida situación?

-Verte -Te odio...

-Uhm -Me tape ignorante. No iba a escucharte. Siempre me mentías.

Quería que te fueras, que desaparecieras. No verte, no pensarte.

-Sasuke...-Susurraste rabiandome.

Tu mano me acaricio por encima de la sabana. Jamás permitiré que me veas débil.

-Sasuke...-Te miro y vuelves a ser tu. Quien más admiro. Mi fuerza, mi , mi hermano.

Si supieras cuan sexy te ves con el cabello suelo. Solo cuando estamos solos me permitías verte de esa forma.

Te tiraste sobre el colchón sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Al instante tu calor me invadió estremeciéndome por completo.

-Vete a tu habitación -Te reprimí en un intento por no verme descubierto -¿Por que viniste? -No acostumbrábamos a hablar. Casi siempre estabas lejos de la villa, entrenando, o planeando tu próxima misión. Nunca tenias tiempo para mi.

-¿Recuerdas cuando dormíamos los dos juntos porque papa estaba fuera y tu creías que algún ninja malvado te secuestraria? -

¿Como no iba acordarme? Los escasos recuerdos que compartimos juntos eran los más preciado para mi. Afirme y tu atrajiste mi cuerpo hacia el tuyo. ¿Que no ves que ya no soy un niño? He crecido y me avergüenza que me trates de ese modo. Mis mejillas se calentaron. Hice un máximo esfuerzo por mantenerme impasivo. Tenia la garganta seca y el corazón en un puño.

-Sasuke...-Me llamaste otra vez.

-Aniki...-Susurre en su suspiro, casi sin habla.

Te mire y me perdí en tus orbes negras. Tu indiferente y dura mirada me desconcertada. ¿Como alguien tan despiadado y frío podía llegar a mostrarse tan humano? Por alguna extraña razón, el echo de que solo me dedicaras tu atención a mi me hacia sentir especial.

Te incorporaste sobre mis muslos, descansando tu cuerpo. Ejercías presión sobre mi pecho, mi estomago, mi entrepierna...

-Pesas...-Me queje.

Empezaba a sentirme realmente extraño. Eras mi hermano. Y te daba igual. Me rozabas sin pudor alguno, olvidando por completo nuestra barrera de sangre. Lo peor era que me gustaba.

-¿Mucho? -Maldición...

Mi cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas. Creía que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar.

Descendiste tu mano por mi cuello ¿Esa era toda la fuerza de Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Ya esta? ¿Me rindo ante tu tacto?

-Me han asignado una misión de Rango S -Pronunciaste sin advertir en lo mucho que me jodian esas palabras.

Las había escuchado en demasiadas ocasión. Seguía sin acostumbrarme a que te fueras. Te odio. Te odio por anteponer tu estúpida reputación de ninja perfecto a mi. Te odio por dejarme. Te odio tanto...

Te empeñabas en hacer planes, en prometerme que volverías a entrenarme pero nunca cumplías tus palabra. Miles de veces te esperaba en mi habitación, despierto, aguantando mis ganas de gritarle al mundo lo mucho que te echaba de menos.

De un brusco movimiento chocaste nuestras bocas. Hiciste que el contacto se volviera violento apretando duramente tus labios contra los míos. Me impregne de tu fuerte olor. En ese instante perdí la noción del tiempo. Al separarte me percate de lo ocurrido. Había dejado que me besaras sin hacer nada. Tan siquiera había echo el mínimo esfuerzo por oponer resistencia.

-¿Que haces? -Espete furioso por tu atrevimiento.

Miro como te echas a un lado y empiezas a caminar hacía la puerta.

Cabrón. ¿Vas a irte otra vez? Me incitas, me provocas y te aprovechas de mi. Ahora piensas dejarme como un perro abandonado...¿Es eso? Me siento un imbécil. Solo juegas conmigo. Debes estar satisfecho. He dejado al descubierto mis miedos. Ya he caído ante ti.

-Estúpido -Grito descargando la rabia que siento en ese momento.

Si piensas que permitiré tus humillaciones, te equivocas por completo. Pasan interminables segundos, para mi eternos hasta que vuelves a sentarte en mi cama, dándome la espalda. Agradezco el gesto. Me veía incapaz de mirarte a los ojos.

-Sa...

Calla. No te atrevas a pronunciar otra vez mi nombre. Deja de atormentarme.

-¿Cuando volverás? -Es lo único que me importaba en ese momento.

-No lo sé -Dijiste acentuando la realidad.

Tu propósito se había cumplido; estaba echo polvo. Y ni fuerzas me quedaban para fingir que no pasaba nada. Me eche a llorar como nunca antes, delante de ti. Me miraste con sorpresa ¿Acaso un Uchiha no tenia derecho a llorar?

-Tsk..-

Mandaría al infierno ese puto apellido. Todo es fachada. Cuando apenas era un crió me enseñaron lo importante que era mantenerlo en lo más alto. Eramos superiores y teníamos que demostrarlo. Escondidos en una falsa apariencia carente de sentimientos y emociones. Algunos terminaban por creérselo del todo. Se convertían en asesinos despiadados capaces de aniquilar aldeas enteras. ¿Así eras tu?...

-No llores...-Rozaste las pequeñas gotitas que sin pedir permiso se derramaban, incapaces de parar -Alguien tan miserable no merece tus lagrimas... -Por fin habías dicho algo sensato.

No lo merecías. Dime como se lo haga entender a mi mente...

Negué escondiendo mi mirada bajo el flequillo. Por hoy ya me había humillado bastante. Pero necesitaba pedirte, una última vez...Me vería desesperado, y realmente lo estaba. Eche valor y pronuncié entre dientes;

-No vayas -Apreté mis nudillos hasta hacerme daño. "Deja de llorar joder".

-Debo ir...-"No es cierto..." -Si no cumplo con las ordenes podrían expulsarme de aquí -¿Eran más importantes que yo?

-Pero no es justo -Me indigné. Konoha entera podía desaparecer que a mi me daría igual. Si no estabas tu conmigo perdería la cabeza.

En un descuido te percataste de mis marcas. Aquellas que me esforzaba por ocultarte. Vibré al sentir tu fuerte agarre sobre mis muñecas. Estabas haciéndome daño.

-¿Quien te hizo esto? -Reclamabas una respuesta inmediata. En tus ojos se coló un tono rojizo sobrecogedor.

No te tenía miedo. Sabía de lo que eras capaz, hasta que punto tu retorcida mente podía planear las más sangrientas torturas. Callé.

-...-

-¡Contesta! -Tu fuerza aumento envolviéndome en un aura desgarradora. Pude sentir tu chackra al máximo. Tanta cantidad que ni yo mismo era capaz de imaginar. Me asusté.

De un golpe me empotraste contra el cabezal. ¿Serías capaz de matarme? ….

-Dime quien te lo hizo -Tu voz se suavizo -Sasuke...

No conseguía que mi voz saliera. Trague mis palabras antes de que llegarán a mi garganta. Eras alguien completamente diferente a mi hermano. ¿Era ese el precio de tan exhaustivos entrenamientos? Un extraño...

-¡HABLA! -Temblabas y yo contigo.

En mi vida te había visto de ese modo...Fuera de sí.

-Lo hice yo...-Confesé finalmente forcejeando por deshacerme de tu duro agarre.

Clavaste tu mirada en mi. Una descarga eléctrica atravesó todo mi brazo. ¿Qué me estabas haciendo? Sin compasión estrujaste mis muñecas, consiguiendo que se marcaran tus dedos en ellas.

-Suel...tamé -Pedí.

-¿Tan masoquista eres como para provocarte todas esas heridas? -Chillaste como un loco -¿Por que lo haces?

¿No tenias ni idea de nada verdad? Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba volverme más fuerte. Mucho más que cualquiera que se atreviera a meterse en nuestras vidas. No quería depender siempre de ti. Estaba cansado de que me protegieras y de no poder defenderme por mi mismo.

-Fue...-Había sido un error confesártelo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás -entrenando...Quería...

Antes de que pudiera darte explicaciones me callaste.

-Entiendo -Me soltaste.

¿Lo entiendes? ¿Crees que lo entiendes?

Saliste de la habitación dejándome desconcertado. Me quede pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Seguías creyendo que era un pobre bebe al que había que regañar cuando se portaba mal...

Al volver traías un botiquín con todo lo necesario para curarme. La nostalgia me invadió. ¿Cuantas veces habías curado mis rodillas al tropezar? ¿Cuantas veces te habías pasado la noche en vela vigilando que no saliera de la cama cuando esta enfermo?

Ahh...-Me ardían. Lo cierto es que nunca me había preocupado. Estaban allí para recordarme mi meta, hasta donde quería llegar.

-Esto va a dolerte un poco...-Dijiste empezando a echarme un líquido amarillento que olía muy mal.

Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños aguantando. Un gemido se escapo de mis labios delatando lo mucho que me dolía. Quería agradecerte lo que estabas haciendo por mi, pero una vez más mi orgullo estaba por delante.

-Ya está. Al menos así no se te infectaran -Note que tu expresión había cambiado. ¿En que estarías pensando?

Esperabas que siguiera como siempre, refugiándome en ti cuando lo necesitara...No puedo.

-Itachi...No tienes que preocuparte por mi. Ya no soy un niño -Pronuncié percatándome de que acababa de decir una estupidez.

Nada me hacía más feliz que estuvieras por mi. Tus gestos y caricias.

-Deja de pedirme imposibles.

Por un instante me estremecí. Te importaba y eso provocaba en mi miles de sensaciones desbordantes.

-Baka.

No tardé mucho en volver a tensarme al escuchar tu preposición.

-¿Quieres volverte más fuerte? -Lo sabes....es mi mayor anhelo -Puedo convertirte en el Uchiha más poderoso que jamás haya existido. Eso si, no va a ser fácil -

Nunca lo había sido para mi. Importaba poco lo que tuviera que pasar para conseguirlo. Lo haría. Haría lo que fuera.

-¿Como? -Pregunte entre ansioso y emocionado.

-Odiándome -Tarde en asimilarlo. No entendía tu actitud, mucho menos el fin de tus palabras.

-Odiame. Superame y una vez lo hayas conseguido....Dejaré que me mates con tus propias manos -No podías estar hablando en serio...

-¿Te has vuelto loco? -Podías pedirme cualquier cosa. Incluso vender mi alma al diablo si hiciera falta -Jamás haría algo así -Pero si se trataba de ti …

-Entonces nunca serás capaz de sobrepasarme -Sentenciaste y en un arrebato me pegue a ti abrazándote por el cuello.

"Calla" "Calla"

-Si es necesario que lo haga para ser mejor....Entonces no quiero -Me acerque hasta casi chocar nuestros rostros -No quiero...

Me sentí aliviado por un lado y por otro confundido. ¿Que acababa de decir? Llevaba obsesionado contigo desde que tenia uso de razón. Eras mi punto de apoyo, mi inspiración, mis ganas de vivir...Por eso no quería decepcionarte. Sería uno de los mejores ninjas. El mejor.

Todo se había precipitado.

Fijé mis ojos negros en los tuyos. ¿Eres capaz de darte cuenta de lo que siento? …

-Te amo -Temblé por dentro al escucharte. Dude. Mi inseguridad salió a flote nublandome por completo.

Te besé. Ni yo mismo sé porque. Mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo mandando a la mierda cualquier vacilación. Me cogiste de la nuca e intensificaste nuestros roces, convirtiéndose en un beso tosco y algo salvaje. ¿Tenias tantas ganas de mi como yo de ti? Dime que sí... No quería soltarte, no ahora que por fin estábamos juntos.

Tu aliento choco contra mis labios rojos. Estaba excitado.

Me quitaste la camiseta de un tirón. ¿Lo haríamos? Tus dedos recorrieron mi pecho desnudo, entreteniéndose en mis pezones. Estaba muriéndome por dentro. El aroma que desprendías me ponía muy cachondo Recogí tu suave cabello que caía sobre mis hombros.

-¿Te gusta mi pelo? -¿Te gustaba a ti provocarme? Porque si era eso lo que pretendías lo estabas consiguiendo. Tu ronca voz hizo eco en mis oídos.

-Me gusta...-

Con una leve sonrisa me empujaste hasta caer sobre la cama.

-¿Y que más te gusta? -"Tu"

Me sonroje ante mis propios pensamientos. Me atraías y aun más que eso.

Empezaste a desabrochar tu pantalón con suma delicadeza. Podía notar tu dura erección por encima de la tela. Furiosa por salir.

-Así me tienes -Dijiste avergonzándome.

Me cogiste de las mejillas acortando nuestra distancia una vez más. Morreaste mi boca con fiereza. Como un animal hambriento. Desgastando mis labios con cada movimiento furioso. Estábamos empapados en sudor.

-¿Quieres? -Inquiriste quitándome la ropa sin esperar una contestación.

-Ahh...-Obligarme a callar mis gemidos era inútil. Notaba mi entrepierna bullir.

Al frotar con sutileza tu mano por ella, me encogí de puro placer.

Experimentar esa clase de perversiones era algo totalmente nuevo para mi. Podía decirse que era un estúpido novato. No sabía nada. Solo una cosa; Quería más.

Observe como me mirabas, lujurioso. ¿Siempre eras tan directo? Por primera vez me dí cuenta que quizás no lograba conocerte del todo. ¿Que escondías detrás de tu fríos ojos?

-Estas duro...Lo estaba. Por tu culpa.

Tu lengua se abrió paso por mis testículos, delineandolos, bañándolos con tu saliva. Enloquecí. Curve mi cabeza con el fin de coger aire. Estaba convirtiéndose en una tortura. "Metela toda en tu boca" "Follame". Miles de obscenidades paseaban a sus anchas por mi cabeza deseos de que las hicieras realidad.

Como si pudieras leerme la mente, instintivamente tragaste mi miembro. Dentro palpitaba enviándome pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Dios....En ese momento eras un ángel caído.

Subiste por mi ombligo, mi abdomen....

-Mirame -Pronunciaste secamente.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó. Tu aliento chocaba en mi oído.

-Será mejor que nunca olvides quien es tu dueño. Si alguien se atreve a tocarte, le mataré. Si te atreves a tocar a alguien, te mataré -¿Duda? ¿Era acaso esa pequeña inseguridad que tenías la que delataban tus frases posesivas?

Ni por un momento había pensando en estar con otro que no fueras tu. No me excitaban, ni me interesaban lo más mínimo.

Un grito de dolor salió disparado cuando te colaste en mi interior. Metías y sacabas tus dedos con frenesí, ensanchando mi entrada. Me dolía...Me dolía y deseaba que no pararas.

Estaba quedándome afónico de forzar mi voz. Los mechones mojados por el sudor caían pegándose a mi frente. Estaba a punto de hacer el amor con mi hermano...

Tiraste de mi pelo y lamiste mis mejillas...Me ponía a cien sentir tu erección en mi culo.

Cuando me la clavaste ya estaba lo suficiente dilatado como para que el dolor fuera soportable. No aguanté mucho y me corrí ensuciando las sabanas de mi blanco líquido. Tus estocadas no pararon, al contrario, se intensificaron, consiguiendo en un tiempo récord que volviera a empalmare.

Perdí la noción del tiempo. Solo se escuchaban chocar tus testículos contra mi, una y otra vez. Deje que me hicieras tuyo tantas veces como te dio la gana. Hasta quedar completamente agotados.

Te acomodaste a mi lado, sin mediar palabra. El silencio volvió apoderarse de la habitación en que minutos antes solo se escuchaban nuestros roncos gemidos.

-Lo siento -Tu coraza conmigo no funcionaba y lo sabias. Eran pocos los momentos en que enseñabas tu verdadero ser, pero para mi eternos. Volvería a hacerlo...

-No lo olvidaré -Fijaste tu mirada en la mía -No lo haré.

Me estrechaste entre tus brazos. Aguanté todo lo que mi exhausto cuerpo me permitió. Luego caí rendido del sueño.

Cuando los rayos de sol cubrieron mi cara desperté. Era tarde. Las imágenes de la noche anterior aparecieron creándome un nudo en el estomago. La cama estaba vacía. Mi mayor pesadilla acababa de hacerse realidad, te habías ido.

"Marchate, me da igual." "Vete y no vuelvas nunca más"

Apreté mis puños al máximo.

"Mierda..."

Las lagrimas caían furiosas. "Mierda..."

Te quiero...

**Fin.**


End file.
